


Silk

by dogtier



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea and Meenah ruin Aranea's new thigh high stockings together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous requester for my 100 Tumblr Followers Request-A-Thon. Originally posted on [tumblr here](http://shitletsbedogtier.tumblr.com/post/22614626602/request-8-silk).
> 
> Meenah's frilled bulge inspired by [Xenosexual](http://xenosexual.tumblr.com/).

Aranea tried to restrain her excitement as she carefully unwrapped her new purchase. They were so soft and perfectly white. She ran her fingers over the silk admiring the contrast between them and her grey fingers before she just couldn't stand it anymore. She kicked off her shoes and socks and sat on the edge of her bed. She probably should have washed up first but she was too eager. Her foot slid delicately into the fabric and she wriggled her toes. It felt so cool and nice. She took her time pulling the stocking up her leg, pausing every few inches to subtly adjust things so it was all laying straight and even. She wanted to make sure it were in no danger of being ripped. But finally it was all the way up, ending just a few inches above the hem of her skirt. Aranea smiled. 

She got the second one on faster. She was still careful, always careful, but it barely took any time before she was rushing over to the mirror to admire her reflection. When she stood still it looked like she was wearing full tights, but when she turned her skirt flared up slightly and you saw subtle little flashes of her smooth, bare thighs. Oh, she looked so wonderful. So feminine and dainty. The white made her legs look so thin and long. She rubbed her legs together, enjoying how they glided across each other with barely a whisper. 

"Look at you," came Meenah's voice from behind her. Aranea could see her in the mirror and she tugged her skirt down in embarrassment. "Aw, don't be such a prude."

"I'm not a prude," Aranea protested weakly. She didn't want to speak up, Meenah might think she was arguing and Aranea hated it when they argued. When had Meenah come in? Had she been watching long?

Meenah walked up behind Aranea and placed her hands over Aranea's. Meenah stroked Aranea's knuckles until she released the fabric of her skirt. Meenah hooked her chin over Aranea's shoulder and smiled at her in the mirror as she placed her hands on Aranea's silk covered legs. Aranea shivered. 

"Meenah," Aranea began. Meenah gave a hard stare and Aranea shut up. Meenah rubbed the silk in tiny little circles, her fingers inching higher each time until they were pushing up Aranea’s skirt. Aranea grabbed them just before they reached skin.

“I thought you said you weren’t a prude,” Meenah teased. 

“I’m not!” Aranea insisted as Meenah twisted her fingers free and went right back to shoving her skirt up.

“I know,” Meenah said. “I’ve seen those ‘novels’ you’ve been writing.”

Aranea pulled herself free and spun around to glare at Meenah.

“Those were private!” Aranea said. “How did you even-”

“Aw, don’t get so worked up,” Meenah said. “You’re a pretty good writer, you know.”

“Thanks,” Aranea said cautiously.

“You know what would make you even better?” Meenah asked, walking forward until Aranea could no long retreat, pushed back against the mirror. 

“What?”

“A little experience,” Meenah said, ignoring the stockings this time and going right for the crotch grab. Aranea squealed. 

“Meenah!” she objected.

“Oh come on!’ Meenah said. “I’ve read those sex scenes with ‘Princess Meloda’ I know you’re totally wet for me!”

Aranea’s cheek burned with shame. It was true, she had spent a great deal of time contemplating certain _scenes_ involving her fictional version of Meenah. But that didn’t mean anything!

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Aranea said. 

“Aranea,” Meenah said, voice softening. She relaxed her grip, instead rubbing down gently with the heel of her palm. Aranea inhaled sharply. “Did you really just get dolled up for no reason?”

“Just because no one sees me doesn’t mean there’s no reason,” Aranea said.

“I guess so, but it’s a lot more fun with a friend,” Meenah said. “Come on, let me show you.”

Aranea felt her dissolve crumbling under Meenah’s clever hand. 

“Fine,” Aranea sighed. 

Meenah grinned, mouth bright and sharp as she slipped to the ground. Aranea’s eyes were glued to Meenah’s every move. Now that she knew she was going to get what she wanted Meenah was taking her time. She kissed Aranea’s knee through the fabric and then slid her tongue upwards, leaving a wet line up the white silk.

“Come on,” Meenah said.

“What?” Aranea asked, confused. Meenah rolled her eyes.

“I can’t do anything with you holding your legs all clammed up,” Meenah said. 

Aranea blushed even harder, but she spread her legs anyway. She tried not to squeak as Meenah shoved her skirt up but failed. The noise made Meenah laugh as she mouthed Aranea through her underwear. 

“Oh, be careful,” Aranea said.

Meenah ripped fabric off with her teeth in response. 

“Meenah!”

“Calm down Miss Fussy Fish, geez,” Meenah told her while laughing. 

“It’s not funny! I liked those!”

“I was planning on making you ruin them anyway,” Meenah said. 

“You’re awful,” Aranea said. 

“Whatever,” Meenah replied absently. She was rubbing Aranea’s thigh and staring at her crotch. Aranea’s bulge was almost fully hard and her nook was getting wet in anticipation, drops of genetic fluid beginning to slip down her thighs. At this rate she was going to stain her new stockings before they even started!

“Well do something already!” Aranea snapped. 

“Make me,” Meenah said, sitting back on her heels. “Come on, you can do it.”

Aranea nervously reached out and grabbed Meenah’s horns. Meenah moaned happily in response and Aranea was inspired to take more drastic action, dragging her forward until Meenah’s mouth was pressed against her nook. Meenah apparently liked her initiative because she immediately got to work, her long tongue wriggling inside Aranea. 

“Oh!” Aranea squeaked. It was certainly an unusual feeling. Not bad by any means, but still quite odd. She didn’t know if she liked it. But then Meenah reached up and wrapped a hand around the base of her bulge and stroked and that was much better. Meenah chuckled at her reaction, running her tongue up to rub the sensitive spot between the bulge and nook, making Aranea squeal some more.

“You sound like a baby squeakbeast,” Meenah laughed. Aranea yanked her back down by her horns, muffling any further commentary. 

“Faster!” Aranea urged and Meenah obeyed, bringing both hands into play and making a general mess all over the place. Aranea was certain that _everything_ was going to be ruined by the end of this but she didn’t particularly care. Meenah spread Aranea open with three fingers while licking the head of her bulge and that was enough to send Aranea over the edge, high pitched cries echoing around her respiteblock. 

“Fuck,” Meenah said. “You’re a pretty one.” 

“Oooh,” was all Aranea managed in response.

“Come on, don’t pass out on me, you need to return the favor,” Meenah said. 

“Okay,” Aranea said. She looked down at Meenah’s messy face and felt suddenly intensely guilty. Gosh, had that all come from _her_? 

“Excellent,” Meenah said. “Sit down while I get these stupid things off.”

Aranea obeyed, nerves all jittery as Meenah kicked off her pants. Her bulge was bright pink and frilled out into little tentacles at the tip. Aranea was fascinated, she had never seen a seadweller’s bulge in real life! Meenah sat down across from Aranea and pulled one of Aranea’s feet into her lap. 

“Come on,” Meenah said. 

“What?” Aranea asked, confused.

“Don’t act so innocent, I want to see what these little toesies can do,” Meenah said. The frills of her bulge were already trying to grab on. Aranea wriggled her toes experimentally and Meenah groaned.

“You really want me to use my foot?” 

“Shell yes,” Meenah said. 

Aranea internally shrugged. It seemed a bit weird, but she suppose the silk of the stocking must feel pretty good. She sat back and brought her other foot up as well, taking Meenah’s squirming bulge between the bottoms of her feet and tugging. Meenah groaned and her bulge thrashed to Aranea figured she was doing it right. The slick silk was soon even slicker, ruined irrevocably by Meenah’s genetic fluids that were starting to seep all the way through and get Aranea’s skin wet and sticky as well. She went faster and bit rougher, which brought even louder growls of encouragement out of Meenah’s throat. 

“Fuck,” Meenah said. “Fuck you’re so good at this, you kinky little bitch.” 

Aranea felt her cheeks burning again but she didn’t let up, catching the little squirming frills between her toes best she could and squeezing them each individually until Meenah snapped and came, shouting obscenities all the while. 

“Ugh,” Aranea said, pulling her feet away. “I hope you know these were new.”

“I’ll buy you all the new pairs you want if I get some repeat performances,” Meenah said. “Whew, haven’t had my bulge squeezed like that in ages. You’re all right.” 

“Thanks.”

“For a nerd.” 

Aranea kicked Meenah in response. Meenah just laughed and grabbed her foot so she could lean down and suck one of her messy toes.

“You are so gross,” Aranea said. 

“I can be grosser,” Meenah said.

“No, I think I’ve ruined quite enough of my clothing for the day, thank you,” Aranea said, folding her arms primly.

“Your loss,” Meenah said as she got up and stretched. 

“I don’t even know why we’re friends sometimes,” Aranea said, pulling the sodden silk off her legs. 

“It’s because I expand your horizons,” Meenah informed her. “Take that and stick it in your book.” 

“Just go wash up before you leave,” Aranea said. “I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Meenah said. She paused. “You do know I actually like you and all that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Aranea said, smiling. 

“Good,” Meenah said.


End file.
